darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Trust
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Reliquary Torque Lifeline Shark steps out of a shadowed alleyway, in crazy Cubricon guise as is obvious by the smeared grit and grime upon him. Not a section of him is clean, not even his optics. "For me?" he murmurs as he walks up beside Torque, flashing her that all too recognizable toothy grin of his. Reliquary looks at the sucker a moment, considering. Then Shark steps in and he tenses, glancing that way, then to the treat... And he jumps forwards quickly to snatch up the energon treat quickly Torque smiles once he finally takes the candy, though the arrival of Shark catches her a little off guard. "Hm? Primus, you look like you just wheeled out of a gutter. Where've you been?" Though of course he has to note the candy, making Torque shake her head and smile before pulling another out of subspace and handing it to Shark, "Heh, sweets for the sweet." Lifeline shakes her head no to the offered 'lollipop', expecting Shark to have claimed it, but he got another one ... geez, how many of those is Torque carrying around? You know... "Actually, I will take that if I may." She can give it to First Aid. He'd like the treat. Shark chuckles to that, "I'll take that as a compliment." he notes, taking the offered candy and taking a firm bite out of it with those sharp teeth. He crunches on it a few times and hmms, "Where haven't I been would be the question you should be asking, Torque." he notes. Then glancing at the always nervous Reliquary a moment, then looking at Lifeline. "So doc, what inspired you to give me tinted cheeks hm?" Lifeline shrugs to hide her amusement. "Seemed appropriate at the time." Reliquary eyes Shark back, frowning as he got a treat as well. The treat disappears, not into his mouth but into a compartment, saving it for later. Shark doesn't look one iota amused by that answer as the smile he had turns completely upside down. "Really? I'm laying there, trusting my /friend/ to give me the same care as she always has, and yet somehow you decide to betray that trust by giving me tinted cheeks? Is my friendship worth that little to you?" his tone is hurt, even angry. He puts the treat into his subspace, continuing, "Or was it just some sick, twisted way of getting back at me, after I apologized to you mind you, for nibbling on your neck? Is that it Lifeline?" Torque smirks, "Heh. Energon candy seems to fix all problems, hm?" But she's simply musing to herself on that, soon turning to Reliquary with a smile, "So, whaddya do around here in Cubi, Reliquary?" She decided to call him that instead since Scrap just seems.. rude. "I run the garage part of the Wash outside the city. You should stop by sometime. First repair is free, yah know." A small, shiny metal card seems to flip into her fingers like magic as she hands it to him, the name and location of the business punched in raised letters into the metal. Reliquary blinks, staring at Shark "... you NIBBLED her NECK? " he states, like a child too loud in the grocery store. He grimaced into a disgusted face, then blinks and eyes Torque "... Uh, nothing!" he blinks and eyes the card suspiciously. "What's that for?" Great. Now Shark's getting all emo again. "That's not what I meant, Shark. I guess practical jokes are only allowed when someone ELSE is the target, is that it?" She'd turn and just walk away, but she can't. Not with an armful of Torque's scrap pieces. Damnit. Torque rolls her optics. Great, the Dynamic duo is at it again. "C'mon you two. Do you need to argue every time you see each other." Honestly, the mood was starting to dwindle in the little group, although Torque seems to be the bulk of the happiness. "Hm?" She glances to Query at his question, "It's.. just so yah know how to get to the shop. And I guess just a fancy piece of metal. Don't have to keep it if you don't want it." Shark had a right to be hurt and angry, just like she had back then, where she had dealt with him right away - which made him sulk over it for cycles on end.. torturing himself over what he had done.. and more importantly why... he had let it fester, stew, over thought it so much that he didn't take it as a joke of any sort. To him this was a serious breach of medical protocol and their now rather tenuous friendship. He was about to make it worse. "What I did was not a practical joke, Lifeline. I will admit, to all here, I did that because I cared about you more than I realized.. I let my emotions out because you challenged me. Now I regret even bothering." Torque only earns herself a frown as well. "I'm done." he states flatly, moving away from the group. If he is ever seen in Cubicron again.. doubtful. The mech is done with femme games right about now. "... Can I sell it? " asks Reliquary as he takes the card, looking it over as though to discern its' worth. The other two were practically forgotten. Lifeline frowns. Leave it to Shark to be the one to fly off the emotional handle. "Fine. Whatever." She's tool fricking old and definitely too tired to deal with this soap opera level crap. Mentally dismissing Shark, she then looks at Torque. "Where can I leave these for you?" She's leaving, right now, whether anyone likes it or not. "I... guess?" Torque isn't exactly sure how a little bit of metal would net Reliquary much, but she won't stop him from trying. She just figures he'd come in for a fix or something. But of course there's other pressing matters to worry about, like Shark now stomping off as well as Lifeline ready to do the same. "Wait, Shark...!" She tries to call after him before the medic femme stops her with the question of the scrap. "Erf... I'll just take it back. It's no problem." Shark is already gone, back into the shadow from whence he came. He won't be found. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs Category:Torque's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs